The Company he keeps
by BlackEyedGirl
Summary: A comment made by Toby sparks off controversy and Sam steps in. TobySam friendship.


The company he keeps

Category: Drama/Friendship. TZ

Summary: A comment made by Toby sparks off controversy and Sam steps in.

Spoilers: Set in S3 somewhere but the only vague spoilers come from 'The Drop In'.

Disclaimer: The West Wing is not mine but remains the exclusive property of Aaron Sorkin et al.

A/N: My first fic, so sorry if some of the dialogue/characterisation is a bit 'off.'

'CJ?' 

'Katie.' The tall press secretary nodded towards the reporter.

'Does the White House have any comments on allegations made by Congresswoman Ryder?'

'You gonna tell me what the allegations are Katie, or do I have to guess?' There was a ripple of laughter around the pressroom.

'She met with Toby Ziegler last night. She's quoted as saying he threatened her.'

'I'm sorry…what?'

'Apparently he threatened to…and I'm quoting here, 'make her life a living hell.' Then he moved towards her 'menacingly'.' C.J blinked and composed herself.

'I'm sorry guys, that's a full lid. I'll get back to you.' and ignoring the cries of her name she walked briskly off the podium.

'Toby!?' Everyone in the communications bullpen looked up.

 'CJ, I…'

'Tell me you didn't say that.'

'I didn't _threaten_ her.'

'_Tell me_ you didn't say that.' 

'I can't do that.'

'Toby!'

'I didn't mean it the way it sounds.'

'So it was a joke?'

'Not…exactly.'

'Oh God.' Ginger walked in timidly.

'Leo says the president wants senior staff now. He sounded mad.'

'We're coming.' CJ replied, then turning to Toby: 'This is going to become my problem Toby, and when it does I swear I will make _your_ life a living hell.' 

'Toby!' The president's tone was worryingly jovial. Leo's glare was, at least, expected.

'Sir.'

'We threaten Congresswomen now?'

'Sir, I should point out, it wasn't actually a threat.' The president continued regardless.

'What's more it didn't work,' he gave a brief laugh, 'she's still against the Education bill.'

'Well…yes sir. But I didn't threaten her like that.'

'So how _did_ you threaten her exactly Toby?' Leo asked, icily calm.

'_Politically_ was clearly implied Leo, you know I'd never threaten her personally. I meant her job. I meant that everyone would know that this was petty and partisan.'

'And you told her you'd make her life a living hell?' This was Josh. 'Man, you're even worse than me!'

'Josh!'

'Sorry Leo.'

'You should apologise Toby,' C.J pointed out, 'publicly.'

'CJ, I didn't threaten her. I can't apologise for something I didn't do, she's twisting my words, taking them completely out of context. It'll blow over.'

'Toby? When has something in this business ever just 'blown over'?' asked the President.

'Sir, all due respect, but I'm right on this.' He turned. 'CJ, tell the press she took the comment out of context, and no threat was made.'

'That's it?'

'Yeah. Should we not go and do some actual _work_ now?' The President nodded and the Senior Staff slowly exited the Oval Office.

'Sam?' Toby stopped his deputy.

'Yes?'

'Have you finished the speech for the dinner yet?'

'It'll be with you by 5,' he answered curtly, and with that walked off without another word.

'Sam?' Toby followed Sam into his office and waited impatiently as he sat down.

'Yes?'

'Why are you upset with me exactly?'

'I'm not upset.'

'Sam. You walked out without giving me full details on why exactly it would take until then, or interesting facts you had unearthed or…I don't know, why the speech is so important. Of course you're upset, and I wouldn't mind, but I can't remember doing anything lately.'

'You didn't need to know any of that.' Toby got the first glimmer of realisation.

'You're mad at me for not telling you?'

'About what?'

'The meeting with Congresswoman Ryder.'

'I'm not mad.'

'Yes you are. You _didn't_ need to know Sam. It was one, informal meeting, we had drinks.'

'Yeah, and the Deputy Director of Communications didn't need to know.'

'Yeah…. and you're agreeing with me.' Toby was suddenly suspicious.

'Maybe even as a policy advisor I didn't need to know…but I'm supposed to be your friend Toby.' Sam answered looking straight at him.

'Sam…'

'Damn it Toby! This was _my_ initiative. I needed to know that you were going to put it at risk by having 'drinks' with a woman you end up arguing with without fail. I needed to know what you were doing about a policy we _both_ drafted. As a friend I needed that. As your deputy I didn't. So if you're done arguing with your 'employee' may I please get back to the speech?'

'Sam.' Not looking up from his furious typing Sam answered politely:

'Did you need something else?'

'No,' the answer was a sigh.

CJ walked into the Communications bullpen, wondering at the unusual quiet.

'What happened?' she asked Bonnie softly.

'Sam's fallen out with Toby' she answered equally quietly.

'He's what? Oh never mind, I'll go investigate.' At that she walked into Toby's office.

'What did you do?'

'Hmm?' He was watching Sam surreptitiously through the glass wall.

'Sam. What did you do to him?'

'Nothing.'

'Sam Seaborn doesn't fight with you over nothing.'

'We're not fighting. Bosses don't fight with employees, that would be _inappropriate_.' he answered bitterly.

'Come again?'

'He's annoyed about the Ryder thing.'

'You threatening her? Because that's kinda unlike him.' 

'No. He's annoyed that I didn't tell him about it. Apparently a friend would have told him. Which in his twisted little mind means we're not friends and he's an employee.'

'Ouch. He must be really upset.'

'I did notice.' CJ frowned at his sarcasm.

'Don't snap at _me_ mi amigo, you've only yourself to blame. You know how much he hates being out of the loop. Remember the GDC speech? This thing was his baby.'

'I know' Toby answered in resignation.

'You need to apologise.'

'I will.'

'Good, but for now: 'twisted and out of context'?'

'Yeah.' They left the office and were stopped by Ginger who handed pages to Toby.

'What's this?' he asked.

'The speech.'

'Sam's speech?'

'Yeah.'

'He told you to give it to me?'

'He said he didn't want to interrupt your meeting with CJ.' Even Ginger couldn't believe what she was saying.

'Well…. this is new.' CJ said weakly. 'Toby, apologise. I need to go do this briefing.' She walked off down the corridor.

'As soon as the briefing's done I'll talk to him.' Toby resolved.

CJ gave the prepared statement and waited for questions.

'CJ, considering Mr. Ziegler's violent tendencies…'

'I'm sorry, what?' she interrupted.

'Considering Mr. Zie…'

'I heard what you said. What?'

' He threatened a Congresswoman. Surely this isn't the kind of person the White House wants on its payroll?'

'As I have already stated, Toby Ziegler made no physical threats towards her.'

'No offence CJ but there's no proof. We only have your word it was job-related. Congresswoman Ryder says she was terrified. She says he was furious. What if he next time he was so furious he followed through on a threat?'

'No offence to _you_ Tom but you have no proof either. The statement of a Congresswoman with a very obvious animosity towards Toby and the bill isn't going to sway anyone. Come back to me with a verifiable statement.' With that she swept out.

That night the senior staff were again assembled in the Oval.

'Toby? It doesn't appear to have blown over.' the President pointed out wryly.

'No sir. But it will. They've nothing left to write about. They can call for my resignation until they're blue in the face, they haven't a scrap of evidence.' There were nods from Leo, Josh and CJ.

'Sam?' the President asked.

'Yes sir?

'You agree?'

'Yeah, they've nothing to go on. They'll get bored.'

' I hope so anyway.' the President responded. 'What's next?'

'The dinner speech? How's it going?' Leo asked.

'I've finished tweaking the first draft.' Toby said. 'You'll have it fixed for tomorrow Sam?

'Of course sir.' Bartlet looked up and realised belatedly that this 'sir' was directed at Toby. The rest of the senior staff was looking on in equal shock. Toby looked somewhat stung and then recovered.

'Good. It'll be on your desk mid-afternoon then Leo.'

'That's all? Okay, I'll see you all tomorrow. Toby, could you wait a moment?' The President dismissed them with a wave.

'Sir?'

'What was that all about Toby? He didn't even call you sir when he was scared stiff of you. I knew he was pissed but this is beyond that.'

'I know. I have tried to fix it sir.'

'You apologised?'

'In a way.'

'Which means what exactly?'

'I may not have said the exact words but…it was implied.'

'You told him you meant nothing by it?'

'Exactly.'  

'If a close friend betrayed you and then told you it meant nothing what would you do?'

'One, I don't let myself get into the position were I can be betrayed. Two, I _didn't_ betray him. Three, he doesn't think I'm a close friend.' Bartlet smiled sardonically.

'_One_, of course you do. Anyone in this building could betray you like a shot, Toby. Sam more than most, and I guarantee, even now, if he was given the chance he wouldn't. Two, you did. He thought you wouldn't pull something like this again. You knew how bad he was after the drop-in thing, and you still left him out of the loop. Three, if he's not now it's your fault. That boy worships the ground you walk on. But he thought you cared about him more than this, even if you do spend most of the time yelling at him. Now he thinks his judgement was wrong…Fix this Toby. You two can't go on like this and to be honest I don't know if I would pick you to keep right now.'

Toby winced.

'Yes sir.'

'Good. Okay, that's all.'

'Thank you sir.' Toby walked out quickly towards the Communications bullpen.

'Ginger?'

'Yes 'sir'?'

'Ginger? I could fire you very quickly.'

'Yeah Toby, but then you wouldn't know where Sam is.'

'What makes you think I'm looking for Sam?'

'You're nervous.'

'I'm not nervous.'

'Are so.'

'Am not…okay this is just ridiculous. Why do you people always take his side anyway?'

'The Communications staff? Because he's nicer to us. And he's right.'

'He told you what happened?'

'_Sam_?' Ginger asked incredulously. 'Sam would never complain to _us_ about _you_. We just know.'

'I'm surrounded by nutcases.' Toby muttered. 'Where is he?'

'He took the speech home. He said he'll be done by tomorrow morning'

'Fine.' He sighed. 'Tomorrow then.'

'Any questions?' CJ asked the press at the morning briefing.

'CJ? About what you said yesterday…'

'Which of the many fascinating things that I said yesterday are you referring to Tom?' she responded with a grin. He didn't smile back.

'About Toby Ziegler.' She sighed.

'Yes.'

'You said to come back when I had verifiable evidence that he was violent.' CJ paled.

'You have a statement?'

'I have a statement from a woman who worked in his bullpen saying that she suspected he abused one of the people working under him'

'She says he hurt Bonnie or Ginger?' 

'No, his deputy. Sam Seaborn.' CJ shook barely visibly.

In his office Toby dropped the speech Sam had given him. Bonnie and Ginger stood stunned, and in the other office Sam jerked upwards.

'Are you serious?' CJ asked in a disbelieving tone.

'She said there were definite threats. Ziegler threatened to kill him. Also, often he would come from Ziegler's office shaking and upset. The more interesting fact is she states that sometimes he would be limping or have odd bruises, which he was reluctant to explain.'

'This is Sam!' CJ burst out. 'He trips, or crashes into things.'

'She says that's just a convenient alibi. Sources say there's tension in the Communications department at the moment, can you explain that?' 

CJ looked strained as she tried to field the questions. Toby watched with his hands over his mouth and then heard a bang. He looked into Sam's office to find it empty. He walked out slowly and turned towards Bonnie and Ginger.

'Where did he go?' Both looked scared. Bonnie answered slowly.

'He slammed the door and left. Stormed off towards the Briefing Room.'

'Thanks. Look…you know this is a complete lie, right?'

'Of course. But what about everyone else? And CJ can't deny there's been tension in here recently.' she answered 

'No. She can't.' He answered shortly. 'I might be forced to resign. The President's a good man, he might not want it, but Leo'll make him see sense if I become too much of a liability.'

'Toby? Look at the TV.'

CJ looked at the note Carol passed her in bemusement but nodded at the young man at the door.

'Ladies and gentlemen, Deputy Director of Communications, Sam Seaborn.'

'Thanks CJ, apologies in advance for this.' He threw her a quick smile but she could see how tense he was. He looked up, meeting the eyes of various members of the Press Corps before beginning.

'This really wasn't the best day for you to do this. I've been writing a speech, researching some policy, trying to convince people that my boss isn't violent…and now I have to deal with you guys saying that he's hitting me. But I'm an obliging kind of guy so…go ahead.'

He watched them. Nobody moved. Then one hand rose.

'I'm sorry Sam, what?'

'Ask. Ask me whether my boss of four years beats me. Ask me whether I'm scared of him. Or are you too afraid to ask now that someone who can actually prove something is standing here?'

'Sam? Has Toby Ziegler ever abused you?'

'No.' The answer was swift and definite.

'Has he ever threatened to?'

'No.'

'Has he…'

'Look, I said questions; I didn't say I'd let you pursue a line of questioning which is now defunct. Toby Ziegler has never hurt or threatened to hurt anyone in the White House, or in politics, or anyone at all since I've known him. How _dare_ you sit there and imply Toby would so much as _touch_ me? I know what a threat is. And I know what bullying is, because I've experienced it, outside politics before you get your notebooks out. Toby would _never_ do that.'

'Sam?' This hand went up timidly, 'can you tell us what you think of Mr Ziegler? How well you get on? A character reference, so to speak.'

Sam paused and Toby held his breath.

'Toby's a brilliant man. He's passionate, intelligent and he cares deeply about people, and about his country. He took on an untried kid as his deputy, someone who had never written professionally. He turned this kid into a Presidential speechwriter. We have arguments, obviously, about…verbs, and my punctuation…or the lack of it. But your source is wrong. Yeah we argue, and we yell at each other. Sometimes I come out of meetings upset, because I realise how much polishing there is to be done on something. But he would _never_ hit me. I've had odd bruises since I can remember, I don't always explain because there's only so many times you can say 'I tripped' before people look at you funny.'

 Sam took a breath, and smiled as inspiration struck.

''A man is known by the company he keeps.' Well…the company Toby keeps is myself, CJ Creeg, Josh Lyman, Leo McGarry and the President of the United States. Any of you want to come up here and tell me that CJ, Josh, Leo and I are violent, or surround ourselves with violent people? How about the President? Is he a violent man?' He looked around the room, eyes flashing. 'Thought not. Any further questions?' Nobody moved.

'Okay, this is my final statement. Toby is my mentor, my friend, and my older brother. I love him dearly, but one fault of his is that he's too proud, he'd never come up here to defend himself.' Sam looked round, taking a deliberate pause. 

'That's what he's got me for. I've discredited your source; you have nothing more to go on. I'm a good lawyer, and I guarantee if you print more of these lies I'll resign to fight his libel case. That's all.' With that he walked away from the podium.

He walked into the Communications Bullpen to thunderous applause. Sam made a half-bow and looked around anxiously. Bonnie noticed and moved towards him, speaking directly into his ear to make herself heard.

'He's in his office.'

'Is he…?'

'I don't know. Halfway through your tirade he went into his office to finish watching.'

'Should I…' He stopped as the door to Toby's office opened. The rest of the Communications Staff backed away for Toby to walk towards Sam.

'How he glisters through my rust! And how his piety does make my deeds the blacker.' Toby proclaimed, walking up to him.

'Shakespeare, The Winter's Tale.'

'10 points.'

'Although, you didn't try to have me killed or anything…'

'Not the point. That was pretty dumb Sam; never risk your own career for mine. You understand?'

'Would you do it for me?'

'Sam…'

'Would you do it for me?' Toby glanced up, and looked into the serious gaze of his deputy.

'In a heartbeat.'

'Then why do you expect less of me?'

'I don't. But…I should be able to protect you. You shouldn't have been brought into this stupidity…They can attack me all they want. But to say that…'

'I know. I couldn't let them say it either. That's why I had to fix it. '

'Yeah.' 

Then, with barely a whisper, the older man smiled and added.

'Thanks.'

 Sam looked up in surprise.

'I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the meeting.' Toby continued, loud enough for all the people in the bullpen to hear. 'Am I forgiven?'

'I would have thought that was obvious.' He smiled. 'Of course.'

'Thank you.' Sam pulled him into a brief hug; Toby started in surprise, and then hugged him back. As he pulled away Sam hung his head a little.

'I'm sorry too. It was petty.'

'I don't know, I kind of liked 'sir'.' Toby grinned. Sam laughed and then answered.

'Well, 'sir', I expect we may be required in the Oval. I think I'll have to account for my attack on the press.' Toby looked serious again.

'Yeah.'

'Sam do you have any idea of the damage you could have caused?' Leo exclaimed.

'I was speaking for myself, not the President. I'm not allowed to answer questions that concern me?'

'But it didn't concern _only_ you! It concerned the entire administration. Which the President, when he arrives, will remind you.'

'This wasn't a political attack. This was them attacking Toby because it made a good story. 'White House Deputy beaten and emotionally scarred by member of the Bartlet senior staff.' You think I was going to let them print that if I could help it? You know me better than that.'

'Unfortunately Sam I do, in fact, know from experience that you take things personally.'

'How the hell else did you want me to take it Leo? They said he abused me. That's an insult to all the people who are genuinely abused. It's an insult to me. And it's an insult to Toby'

'We could have made a statement. We could have said 'Mr Seaborn denies all allegations of wrongdoing on Toby Ziegler's part, in regards to himself and anyone else. He wishes to express his disgust at these claims and lends Mr Ziegler his full support.' You would never have to get involved.' Sam glared at Leo and changed tact.

'Josh? Supposing someone said that…in a drunken rage, Leo had attacked you. What would you do?'

'I'd tell them Leo McGarry doesn't drink. I'd say he'd never attack me. And if you're not out of this pressroom in 10 seconds I'll throw you out myself jackass.'

'Okay. CJ?'

'Leo, or Toby?' He shrugged.

'Toby.'

'I'd do the same thing you did. But I'd take away press credentials instead of the libel thing.'

'I think you're outnumbered Leo. And what's more, you understand why. Because you'd defend us to the death. You're just pissed because, professionally, you should be. Otherwise you agree with me.'

'Sam.' Leo growled warningly. Sam was about to answer as the door opened.

'Good afternoon all.' announced the President, entering the room.

 'Good afternoon sir.' 

'Sam. I see you held an impromptu press conference.'

'Yes sir.'

'Doesn't that sort of thing normally go through the Communications Department?'

'Sir,' Sam answered in confusion, 'I am the Communications Department.'

'So you are. What's next?'

'Sir?' inquired Leo. 'Two members of your staff are going to make front page news tomorrow, I don't think we can move on quite yet.'

'Damn,' he sighed, 'so what's our problem?'

'Sir,' Sam answered, 'I don't really believe we have one.'

'We do,' Leo interrupted, 'Sam threatened the press for printing a story he didn't like. We're gonna have constitutional problems with that one. You do remember we have free speech here Sam right?'

'I'm sorry Leo I'm still stuck on story I didn't 'like'. It wasn't so much I didn't like it, as it was a lie. I threatened a libel suit; I didn't threaten lives or livelihood. I exercised my right to free speech.'  He paused and took a deep breath.

'Toby?' asked the President 'you're being very quiet.'

'People out there will believe it. People _here_ will believe it. I should resign. I'm hurting the administration, you need to close the book on this and get back to the issues.'

'Sir.' asked Sam.

'Yes?'

'If you accept Toby's resignation mine will be on your desk in an hour. I'll fight a battle with the press on this, but I can't stay here if the administration is going to let this be believed. I couldn't do that in good faith sir, I'm sorry.' The President opened his mouth to answer and CJ interrupted.

'Well once you find two new writers to draft that statement you'll have to find a new press secretary to read it.'

'And a new deputy chief of staff to do…something.' Josh offered.

'That was a wonderful show of solidarity there guys, Josh's lack of knowledge of his own job not withstanding…unfortunately you're not gonna need it. You're not resigning Toby, you serve at my pleasure, and I'm not quite that displeased just yet. CJ you'll deal with any fallout, Toby and Sam will help you in a moment. Everybody… I noticed the quote you used Sam. I have another one for you. Martin Luther King once said: 'In the end, we will remember not the words of our enemies, but the silence of our friends.' I thought, watching you, how true that was. We fight the big battles, but we need to fight the little battles too, for our friends and for our family, even if they sometimes overlap. Let us be known not just for the laws we passed and the votes we won, but also for our integrity, our virtue and our loyalty. Let us speak out for our friends, even if our enemies berate us for it. And, Toby, let us never be afraid of apologising when we slip up. He forgave you I see?'

'So it seems.'

'What did I tell you last night? You remember my three points? Anyone here could have betrayed you, and they offered up their jobs instead. The second part, I heard you apologised in front of your staff. I assume you realised that I was right.' Toby grimaced.

'Yes sir.'

'And as for the third part…it's obvious now surely?'

'Once again sir, you were right.'

'Don't sound so shocked Ziegler.'

'No sir.' The rest of the staff was watching curiously.

'What exactly do you two talk about when we leave?' asked Josh.

'You.' Toby answered dryly.

'Seriously? What do you say? Good things?'

'That's classified.'

'Have you seen my FBI file?'

'Of course.'

'That's illegal, you do know that right?'

'I'll take my chances.'

'Leo…' Josh whined.

'Toby, stop teasing Josh.'

'Leo?' Bartlet asked, 'Right there you sounded a lot like my mother.'

'Shut up Mr President.'

Two days later an editorial appeared in the Washington Post. CJ chased up Danny Concannon and kissed him sweetly and seriously on the lips, leaving him dazed for a full minute. Josh grinned and yelled to Donna that the Post should be struck of his 'to kill come the revolution' list. Jed Bartlet and Leo McGarry smiled at each other without a word, the way only old friends can. Sam cut out the article and put it in a drawer carefully, between his picture of the inaugural ball and one of the staff on Air Force One. Toby read it silently and watched his deputy for a moment. He reread the article and then pinned it to his wall.

_Two days ago a senior White House staffer committed the ultimate crime in politics – he stood up and defended a friend solely because he was a friend. There was no political gain, no possible PR coup. Reports are split between those claiming it was a publicity stunt, to distract attention from the claims; those who claim it was unprofessional, the act of a desperate man, trying to defend a violent one; and those who claim it was an attack on the right to free speech. Strangely most people outside politics seem to consider it a genuine appeal from a man determined to defend a friend. Many believe it was a virtuous act from a virtuous man. I've known Sam Seaborn and Toby Ziegler for five years, and I can tell you these people are right. What the stories don't tell you is that the entire West Wing is like this. They fight, but God help anyone from outside who attacks them. There is an air of camaraderie, because these are good people, loyal to a fault. Anyone who claims that politics has become immoral and unfeeling, and that the politicians don't care about real people should come up here. Sources inside the West Wing say that the entire Senior Staff threatened to resign if Ziegler resigned. To the Republicans, to the anti-Bartlet democrats, to my fellow journalists: divide and conquer isn't working. No matter what you say about their politics, the Bartlet White House is incredible. Bartlet has long described his staff as his family. Sam Seaborn just two days ago described Toby Ziegler as his older brother. Dysfunctional it may be, but in this family indifference is unthinkable and betrayal the greatest crime. Take them on at your peril. _

Review please? Constructive criticism would be nice but no flames. Thanks. 

A/N 2: I can't believe I got two reviews on the day this was published! Thank you so much 'queen of the flying rabbits' and Elli, that was really encouraging. And to Elli, the next one that I'm writing does have a similar theme, but it might take a while to get it up because it should be longer than this. Or I might get just get distracted by another idea I had…! 


End file.
